Let's Ink London!
by Alexia the Rook
Summary: Ten Inklings are taken from their homes and forced to fight in an arena in London, UK. Eventually, they send their two leaders, Skye and Jason, to scout out an area in London for them to live in until they can get home. But what if a certain government official asks for Sherlock to track them down? Will they get back home or be forced to fight for people's entertainment forever?
1. 00: Prolouge

**A/N: WOOHOO! Splatoon has finally released in North America! In celebration of this momentous occasion, I** **give you Let's Ink London! I** **felt inspiration coming from a** **Sherlock and Splatoon Crossover. It seems like a** **good idea, but I'll leave the decision up to you. In the Sherlock Universe, this takes place between A Scandal in Belgravia and Hound of the Baskerville of and in Splatoon, this takes place after the storyline. Anyway, hope you love it and please make sure to review this.** **I** **don't mind constructive criticism as long as it isn't flaming. No one likes flaming.**

 **Prologue**

We lived peacefully, never bothering them. We never did anything to them, but they stole us, treated us like filth. At first, they said it was 'observing their natural behavior' and 'discovering a new species' and etc.

But then everything changed... We were forced to fight in Turf Wars against each other, against our friends, and for people's entertainment. At first, I was angry, I wanted to get back at them for what they did. Then I felt

rebellious, I refused to do what these people said. After a while of being told what to and what not to do made me realize that I'd had enough of this. I'd eventually escape, but it was only possible with the help of a few

new friends. How did I get out? Did I ever get back home? You might be asking yourself. Well, I'll let you find out yourself...


	2. 01: The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! Next installment in this story! Sorry for the extremely long wait, I was across the state doing CYIA and they confiscated my phone until after we finished. Hope you like it. :-)**

It was a hot July afternoon in London as the Inklings prepared for the next turf war for entertainment of these people. Today, it was Aqua vs. Orange, but instead of their regular turf wars, the Inklings were planning something a little different. Both teams were on other sides of the arena, waiting for the buzzer to go off and signal the beginning of the Turf War. The buzzer went off and they all ran towards the center, not caring about caution or getting inked. The team leaders went off from their pack and were headed for the high point in the middle of the arena as they all met up. The area was pure white, not one drop of ink was on the ground and everyone was on the edge of their seats as they waited for the gore to happen. It never did, they just sat around and did nothing but stare up at the sky. When the timer went off to signal the ending of the Turf War, they refused to go back in. The staff went on the field and ended up running out being shot at with ink. When a Government Official came out and tried to bribe them, he got inked too. Finally, Mycroft had to intervene. The Inklings aimed their guns at him and were ready to fire, but a voice called out.

"Machimasu!" The two team leaders hopped down and walked over to Mycroft, one boy and one girl, and started talking. After a bit, Mycroft left while they stayed behind.

"Anshin shite!" She shouted. They lowered their weapons and sat back down, eyes back on the sky.

* * *

John was on his computer, looking through his blog for a new case, when Sherlock burst into the living room.

"John! We have a case!" Sherlock said as he slipped on his coat.

"Who's it from?" John shut his computer and got up from his chair.

"Mycroft." Sherlock replied while tying his scarf. "I'll explain it on the taxi ride there."

John slipped on his coat as he and Sherlock walked out the door.

* * *

After they hailed a cab and got in, Sherlock started to explain about the case,

"Inklings are humanoids that are a lot like squid, they use ink to mark their territories, and occasionally they'll have Turf Wars to determine who gets the plot of land. Mycroft has been having issues where they're refusing to fight. And if they try to reason with them, they get covered with ink."

John was listening closely to Sherlock, everything about these inklings was fascinating and John wanted to learn as much about them as he could. Sherlock was explaining about a war between the Inklings and the Octarians when they arrived. They hopped out and walked inside of the building where Mycroft was waiting.

* * *

"How can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked. She looked bored as she typed on the computer.

"We're here to see Mycroft Holmes." Sherlock said as John glanced around the room.

"He's not here, had to leave early. But he wanted you to have this..." She handed a slip of paper to Sherlock.

John thanked the receptionist, then followed Sherlock out the door. Sherlock unfolded the note and glanced at it, then handed it to John. John read...

 _Sorry I couldn't be there to say this in person, an issue popped up. Last night, two of the inklings escaped from the pavilion. I need you to find and return them before someone gets hurt. This is top priority Sherlock, don't ignore this._

 _-Mycroft_

John re-folded the note and slipped it into his pocket, then got back into the cab to head to the flat.


	3. 02: The Great Escape

_**A/N: I had to re-upload the chapter, sorry. I'm in the middle of working on chapter 4, so just a little more patience please! Until then, Stay Fresh!**_

 _02._ _The_ _Great Escape_

They blended in perfectly with the crowd as they walked along, just two teenagers against the world. Skye and Jason had escaped last night from the arena, and the freedom felt great. She felt bad for the other Inklings

that they had to leave behind, but Isaac promised to watch over the Aqua team, while Alyssa promised to watch over the Orange team. For once in her life, Skye was grateful to be born with a human father. Her mother

was an Inkling and her father was a Human. She inherited the Inkling, but thanks to a friend and some research, they found a way to hack her DNA to make her human. All she had to do was wear a necklace and press

the stone and she looked human. Since Jason had a human mother and an Inkling father, the trick worked on him too. The necklaces hung around their necks on a silver chain over gray hoodies that hid their arena

clothes. Jason was holding Skye's hand as they walked to keep from getting separated, headed for somewhere to rest for the night.

* * *

Sherlock paced back and forth in the middle of the room, papers were pinned to the opposite wall, red thread strung from pin to pin, and it was all a jumble.

Sherlock just sat there, muttering to himself. It had been days since the disappearance of the Inklings, and

Sherlock had been working without a break. John tried to get him out of the house and away from the case for just an hour or so, but Sherlock was determined to work on this case non-stop until it was complete. Sherlock had the entire homeless network out searching, but they couldn't find them. Sherlock thought finding them would be easy, but it proved harder than he thought...


	4. An Authors Note (That's all it is)

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let everyone know that I am extremely sorry about the wait I have made you go through. Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Thanksgiving, Halloween, Fourth of July, and any other holidays I missed in my hiatus. After getting a good feeling of the storyline, characters, mechanics, and gameplay of Splatoon plus seen all of the Sherlock episodes (besides The Abominable Bride) and gotten a good feeling of how the characters act, I've decided to re write the story for you guys to give it more of a better reading experience. Here is a list of everything that is changing.

Changing Jason to Bingley, a new OC based on my Inkling on Splatoon. He will have a backstory as well as some ties with another new OC named Erin. More will be added about him in the characters section of my profile, so check there often.

Changing Skye to a new OC named Stella, she's based on the pink bird from Angry Birds. More will be added about her on my profile as well, so please check back often.

Adding more about The Inkling's past with the Octolings and the Great Turf War.

Adding a few new OCs, one of them being Judd's son.

Changing the number of Squids that get captured from ten to eight

Adding changes to the plot

making the Sherlock characters not seem too OOC

Making the story more polished and much easier to follow the plot.

Adding more Inkopolis News Stories in between chapters to be updated on local news.

My Update Schedule. I'm going to write all the chapters in advance and upload them about a chapter a day.

This is a huge project and I'm planning on putting all my other stories on hiatus until this is complete. In order to get this done before next year, I need about 5 or 6 beta readers. Here are the roles for each.

One person would fix the spelling issues, just reading through the story and fixing all the spelling errors.

Another person would fix any grammar issues, like run on sentences, long and rambley paragraphs, and anything else related to grammar issues.

Another person would read over and make sure that there are no issues with it seeming like a crackfic, not too serious, and not too funny either.

Another person would be in charge of making sure that all the Splatoon characters aren't too OOC.

Another person would be in charge of making sure that all the Sherlock characters aren't to OOC.

And the last person would read over it to make sure it all comes together, there are no issues with the plot, and to make sure it's perfect for release.

Anyone who is interested in helping can PM me for whichever one they want. Act quickly before they're all taken. If they aren't filled by tomorrow at four, I'll have to enlist on G+ and I really don't want to do that. You have to have a profile in order to become a beta reader so I can PM the details. Until next time...

Stay fresh!

Rook 64


	5. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys! Rook here! I just wanted to say that I am currently taking a break from writing as I prepare to move from South Dakota to Washington and try to find my inspiration. (By inspiration, I mean that the voices that give me ideas went and shut up. I think my brain went and duct taped them to the wall again...) Thanks for understanding! After I get settled in, I'll try to write, but I don't intend to make promises I can't keep. I do have a few ideas in my head for some Undertale Fanfiction (yes the cancer has finally reached me...), some My Little Pony Fanfiction, (I forgot how good it was...) And hopefully some SAO. (If I can finish the series. I'm only on episode 7 and it's been three months...) Plus I have a Star Fox Fanfiction I'm working on for last year's OC contest. (That one was hard to find time and inspiration for...) So please keep me and my family in your prayers, as well as my brother who is enlisting in the Air Force, and his girlfriend as she has to not see him until a while and they were hoping to get married this year. So prayers for me would be great!**

 **-Rook 64**

 **(PS, if any of you guys are Splatoon and or Sherlock fans with spare time, I am looking for some help on my Splatoon and Sherlock Fanfic. PM me if you're interested!**


End file.
